


Union

by GingerEl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But also not, Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: They hadn’t planned this – hadn't talked about what it meant.It was simply the culmination of months of flirting and an after work drink.“Please don’t go,” Ignis murmurs and he lifts his head enough to peer at Nyx over his shoulder.“But I thought -”“Stop thinking,” Gladio says and he removes the hand that was resting on Ignis’ hip to pat the empty bed behind his boyfriend, “Get over here.”Alternatively: Ignis and Gladio fall into bed with Nyx. Nyx thinks they didn't think it through. They show him that they had.Written for FFXV Rare Pair Week 2021 | Day 6 - “Please don’t go.”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	Union

Nyx’s jacket falls somewhere between the front door and the entrance to the bedroom. Ignis drags him forward with both hands fisted in his t-shirt, Gladio follows closely behind, hands reaching around to start unbuckling his belt.

The bedroom door closes behind them with a pointed _click_.

Nyx has _thought_ about this. Has teased and flirted and _hoped_. But he hadn’t ever thought they’d really get here.

Gladio’s a flirt, Nyx an even bigger one and obviously that does something for Ignis. The adviser sneaks his clever tongue into Nyx’s mouth and it completely distracts him from his zipper being tugged down. Gladio rucks his t-shirt up his torso so he can stroke his warm hands along Nyx’s flank.

“What do you want baby?” Gladio rumbles, chest pressing against Nyx’s back.

Nyx inhales sharply through his nose, thinking Gladio’s talking to him but Ignis pulls away to say, “You know what I want.”

Gladio laughs and kisses the edge of Nyx’s jaw. Nyx had been trying to _look_ at Ignis and the pretty flush on his cheeks but his eyes fall closed as Gladio’s teeth rake down his throat. Ignis goes right back to kissing him.

“You gonna show him how good you are?” Gladio asks.

Ignis makes a low noise, fervent and eager before pulling away and climbing straight onto the bed. Nyx gets one good look at him, kneeling on the mattress with his fingers at his shirt buttons then Gladio’s turning him around to bend and seal their mouths together.

It’s so _different_. Ignis kisses quick and clever, less consuming but still tantalising while Gladio kisses _big_ , dominating and long, biting Nyx’s lips and cupping Nyx’s jaw possessively. Gladio tugs his t-shirt up over his head, their mouths only parting for the brief second the fabric covers Nyx’s face.

Gladio feels across his torso, squeezing and fondling as he urges him further into the room, pressing his thumb down against the bar through Nyx’s nipple and pulling back.

“You okay?” Gladio asks.

Nyx nods and tries to reach for him again but Gladio catches his hands, passing them both into one of his and holding them against his chest.

“Nyx,” Gladio says, “What do _you_ want?”

“Anything,” Nyx says, “ _Everything_.”

Gladio shoves his pants down his thighs and palms his ass with a grin.

“No _preference_?”

“Not today,” Nyx says. When he tries to tug his hands free Gladio lets him, welcoming Nyx in for another kiss.

Gladio pushes Nyx’s pants again and they pool on the floor, making it easy for Nyx to step out out of them as he backs towards the bed.

Turning him gently Gladio pats his ass and says, “Up you go.”

 _Ignis_ is shirtless now too, pants undone but still around his hips, suspenders hanging around his thighs. Gladio’s grin when he’d tosses Nyx against the training mat this morning withstanding, Ignis might just be the sexiest thing Nyx has ever seen.

It’s probably embarrassing how fast Nyx rushes towards him, crawling across the mattress and getting his hands on him _anywhere_ he can. Ignis sighs happily when Nyx’s hands span his waist, leaning forward just as eagerly to press them together.

The bed dips when Gladio climbs on and somehow Nyx ends up on his back, underwear pulled away and discarded by Gladio’s hands before Ignis is climbing atop him, beautifully nude himself. He’s all compact muscles and pretty soft skin and Nyx touches as much of it as he can while Gladio pushes his way between Nyx’s thighs until they’re a complicated, beautiful tangle of limbs.

Gladio fists Ignis’ hair and tugs him back for a kiss, arching his back sharply and pushing his chest forward so it feels like a _crime_ for Nyx not to reach out and tug at his nipples. Ignis _whines_ \- a sound Nyx thought he’d never get to hear - his cock twitching against Nyx’s belly.

Gladio releases his boyfriend, hand nudging between Ignis’ shoulder blades so he folds forwards over Nyx; chests and bellies and _cocks_ lining up together.

Kissing Ignis is addictive, distracting and Nyx doesn’t know how long it is before Gladio’s hand is teasing between his legs, the gasp Ignis releases into his mouth _exactly_ in time with the brush of Gladio’s slick thumb against his own puckered entrance.

Maybe it’s been a while since Nyx has had sex, maybe it’s been a while since his fancy for these two had stopped him noticing anyone else for long enough to even _consider_ falling in to bed with them or _maybe_ Gladio’s fingers really are so thick to be almost _shocking_ as he presses the first one inside.

Nyx is confident about his, well, his _everything_. He knows what he can do and he’s aware of the way he _looks_ , he’s never self conscious or unsure of himself in anything. _But_ , the solid length of Gladio pressing against his thigh is _something_ , something huge and intimidating.

“Condoms?” Gladio grunts and Nyx almost _expires_ when Ignis rears back to shake his head but Gladio catches _his_ eye, waiting for Nyx to ground himself before asking, “Any reason we _need_ one?”

“No,” Nyx says, “No there’s -”

Gladio adds a second finger, arching Nyx’s hips as far off the bed as the weight of Ignis’ body allows.

Ignis presses his mouth to Nyx’s throat, still _whining_ and gasping hot panting breaths into his skin.

“ _Gods_ ,” Ignis moans and Nyx hears a sharp _smack_ that has Ignis shuffling forward a little over his body, hands coming up to brace either side of Nyx’s head.

He gets a good look at Gladio - hair in disarray, amber eyes glowing in the low light – as he leans over them to kiss Ignis’ shoulder and murmur, “You ready?”

Ignis nods and Nyx cups his jaw with a smile to pull their mouths together. What Nyx expects to happen is Ignis to tremble and moan as Gladio presses inside him, for Gladio’s fingers to slip free of _him_ so the Shield can focus on fucking his boyfriend. Nyx doesn’t mind, he can’t think of anything he’d want a front row view of _more_ but that doesn’t happen. What happens is Ignis raises up further on his knees and Gladio reaches between their bodies for _Nyx’s_ cock, holding it up and steady for Ignis to position himself over and slide himself down on.

Nyx slaps a hand to Ignis’ hip with a grown, fingers overlapping Gladio’s where he’s pushing Ignis down with no pause, no breaks for adjustment just the perfect slick slide of his open passage sucking Nyx in deep and perfect. It’s overwhelming for a moment, Ignis so tight around him and Gladio’s fingers spreading wide and searching, almost toying with the super sensitive nerve endings inside him.

“He’s good huh?” Gladio says casually when Ignis’ ass settles on his thighs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Nyx moans, laughing deliriously.

Ignis laughs, breathless, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Nyx pets his waist, grateful and awed at this unexpected gift as he tries in vain to find more words, better words -

Gladio’s fingers slide free in one swift move, replaced immediately by the thick blunt head of Gladio’s cock teasing his rim.

Ignis’ fingers walk across his chest, coming to toy with Nyx’s piercing. He tugs at it, playful and sensual and Nyx manages to wrench his eyes open look up at him in astonishment.

“I suggest breathing for this next part,” Ignis teases but he scuppers any _real_ chance of that by lifting his hips and slamming back down.

Gladio breaches forward, hard as steel and impossibly wide.

Nyx might yell, he’s sure he does, because his next utterance of the word “ _Fuck_ ” is rough, torn right from his chest.

To his credit Gladio slides in slower than he had made Ignis take _him_ , the final push jostling Ignis atop Nyx. It takes them a few thrusts to find a rhythm that works and all Nyx can do the entire time is hold on to Ignis’ hips and try not to shake apart too embarrassingly early.

He can’t even find the wherewithal to reach for Ignis’ cock and reward him for his exquisite movements so he’s forced to add the view of Gladio’s huge hand wrapping around Ignis’ cock from behind, stroking in time with _his_ thrusts to the onslaught of sensations threatening to pull him apart at the seams.

It’s a miracle, a gods given _miracle_ that has Ignis falling apart first, thighs trembling and a _beautiful_ little cry tumbling from his kiss swollen lips. Gladio bites down on Ignis’ shoulder and it’s like Nyx can feel the teeth against his own skin the rapid, shocking pull of his orgasm stealing all air from his lungs and strength from his body.

He’s blind, _numb_ to the sensation of Gladio’s final thrusts, moaning anew as the extra rush of wet warmth fills him.

More weight presses down on him, almost oppressively as Gladio nuzzles Ignis’ hair, earning a dopey smile from the adviser when he murmurs:

“You were so good. Perfect for me.”

It’s like a sudden rush of ice water tossed over his body.

They hadn’t planned this – hadn't talked about what it meant.

It was simply the culmination of _months_ of flirting and an after work drink.

An extra tease, Ignis’ hand sneaking indecently high on his thigh and Gladio stroking along his jaw unexpectedly.

They hadn’t talked about it, it’d just _happened_.

Gladio and Ignis have been together for - for _always_ it feels like - and Nyx hadn’t really been expecting -

He’d been pushing and needling, flirting unashamedly whenever he could get away with it but he’d never thought they’d ever actually invite him in to their bed – not any small part of their lives.

Gladio’s the steadiest on his feet the fastest so he disentangles himself from the mess of limbs that was their joining, sliding free from Nyx with a rough groan pressed into the sweat damp skin on the back of Ignis’ neck.

Ignis kisses him again at least, arching up so Nyx slips free from his body in a rush of mess that Nyx still hasn’t quite come to terms with Ignis allowing. Sure in his mind, his fantasies, Gladio would take Ignis - _him_ \- apart with nothing to separate them but its terrifyingly satisfying to find his desires coming to life so fully and without amendment.

The kiss is chaste and affectionate, lingering lips and a barely there sweep of tongue that makes Nyx’s heart swell in a way he knows he shouldn’t let it. It’s dangerous to allow it reign here where it is most likely not wanted.

Gladio reappears from the bathroom, damp cloth in each hand. Ignis rolls off of him then, languishing against the bed in breathtaking show of long limbs and lean muscle that Nyx can’t look away from, not even knowing that just moments ago he was buried inside his tight form. Nyx is passed one of the cloths and he dutifully begins to clean himself up but Ignis simply lounges back, looking up at Gladio with expectant eyes.

Gladio wipes between Ignis’ thighs with the gentlest of hands, smile spreading across his face when Ignis allows his ministrations, sleepy and unfocused, letting out a happy sigh. Nyx watches Ignis’ hand trail up Gladio’s arm, fingers hesitating along the stark lines of his tattoo before carrying up along his shoulders, right up into the rich hair that brushes his shoulders to tangle fingers into the locks and tug the bigger man towards him for a kiss.

It’s a real lovers kiss, the kind that goes on and on with no thought between them for their surroundings. Nyx looks on as Gladio all but settles his weight down upon Ignis, tanned limbs tangling amongst fair and feels the joy of their joining tumble right out of him.

He can’t ever be a part of _that_. It’s too good, too perfect and concrete a thing that there can’t possibly be space for him anywhere between or around them.

Nyx slips from the bed, taking both cloths and setting them away in the bathroom so the others have no more reason to get up again.

His jacket and sweater, he remembers, are spread around the apartment, torn from his body by two sets of eager hands but enough clothes to make him decent are in the bedroom and he slips quietly back into the room and immediately searches out his boxers.

Nyx tries to be unobtrusive, to give them privacy as he looks for them but he can’t help but see that Gladio’s now settled on his back with Ignis pressed alongside him and his head resting on his generous chest.

Nyx swallows around a wave of disappointment and looks away, finding his underwear half tucked underneath Gladio’s jeans.

They’re back up over his thighs, secure around his hips when Gladio says, “What are you doing?”

Nyx flounders because he _thinks_ it’s pretty obvious that he’s _leaving_ , letting them get back to being _them_ and resetting the status quo.

“Please don’t go,” Ignis murmurs and he lifts his head enough to peer at Nyx over his shoulder.

“But I thought -”

“Stop thinking,” Gladio says and he removes the hand that was resting on Ignis’ hip to pat the empty bed behind his boyfriend, “Get over here.”

Nyx can’t believe it but his feet carry him forward anyway.

Ignis clears his throat and Nyx freezes.

“I do hope you don’t think you’re getting in here wearing _those_.”

Nyx laughs, relieved and exhilarated as he kicks off his boxers again before clambering onto the bed and slotting himself right along Ignis’ back. Ignis gives a happy little sigh and Gladio’s hand comes to rest warm and steady on _his_ hip.

Ignis seems to be half asleep already but he murmurs, “What do you like for breakfast?”

Nyx squeezes him around the waist, “We can go out. My treat.”

Gladio snorts, “You’ll never win that fight. I’ve been trying for years.”

“Perhaps with _two_ of you you might actually make some headway,” Ignis mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Ginger_El_) and [tumblr](https://gingerel.tumblr.com/).


End file.
